


Our Love

by KyouTsuki



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Male OC - Freeform, OOC Hoshina, Seiseki - Freeform, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyouTsuki/pseuds/KyouTsuki
Summary: In which Yorune comforts his boyfriend, Hoshina.-Not edited-





	Our Love

Kyoya Yorune, a second-year student, was a vice-manager for the Seiseki soccer club. He helped Ubukata come up with the game plans, although his formal role was to help the members with their practice. Yorune was skilled enough to become a Seiseki member. He put in a lot of effort, even going to the extent of running the circumference with the first-years. So why was he not a player? Yorune had strained his knee, permanently altering it. He stopped going to practice for a while until Usui dragged him back to the club. After a stern talking to, and some smacks here and there, Yorune's companions had made it known that he was still a Seiseki member through and through.

He was standing next to Coach when the Seiseki vs Touin game finally came to an end. Touin had lost. Coach paused for a second and then turned to Yorune, “No one will criticize you if you go to him.” With that he walked off, leaving Yorune to tend to his thoughts. “I sure hope so,” he whispered out.

Yorune waited for Hoshina outside of his home. His heart clenched as he saw Hoshina, who looked broken. A normal person would not be able to tell the difference. Yorune, however, was able to easily detect Hoshina’s emotions. They were lovers, after all.  
Yorune immediately ran to Hoshina and latched on to him. “You did great.”

Hoshina gently held Yourne, “Yoru,” he simply stated. Yorune shivered in delight before letting go. “Yeah, I understand.” He leads the way into Hoshina’s house.  
They closed the door and headed towards Hoshina’s room, where Yorune situated himself on the bed as Hoshina started taking off his clothing. Yorune silently appreciated the view. 

“Shina, I’ll wait for you here while you shower. We can go out to eat after or order take-out. Your choice.” Hoshina merely nodded before walking to the bathroom. Yorune hummed a tune as he looked at the pictures on Hoshina’s drawer. It was pictures of them when they were younger. Truth be told, he had known Hoshina prior to joining Seiseki. They were childhood friends, even though they were a year apart. Yorune chuckled as he remembered the day that he asked Hoshina out.

*Flashback*

A young Yorune happily made his way towards Hoshina, his childhood/best friend. He was in such a good mood until he came across a confusing scene. A girl. Chocolates. Hoshina. Yorune tilted his head, trying to make sense of everything. It wasn’t the fact that Hoshina was the object of adoration that was confusing, but rather, the fact that Hoshina was off limits. Yorune had thought that he made that obvious and yet, here they were. 

Yorune waited until the girl left before bouncing up to Hoshina. “Shina, let’s practice.” Hoshina looked at Yorune, “Yoru, what took you so long?” Yorune just shrugged and took the ball away from Hoshina. “Alright, my soccer prince, let’s start!”

They were doing great until Yorune spotted the girl, from before, watching Hoshina play. At least she was considerate enough to not interfere with practice. Unfortunately, the moment that Yorune’s eyes had caught a glimpse of the girl, Hoshina had sent a ball straight to his face. It was almost comical. Yorune slowly got up from his position on the ground. “Ack, that hurt.” Hoshina approached him before slowly and carefully inspecting Yorune’s face. “Yoru. I’m sorry.”  
Yourne gave a sly grin. “It’s fine, but you have to kiss it to make it feel better.” Hoshina’s eyes widened a bit before he leaned down and took in Yorune’s lips. Yorune’s face reddened as he pulled away. “I didn’t mean on the lips!” Hoshina blinked in response. “Ahh, you know what, that was amazing. It’d be better if you were all mine, though.” Yorune stated, still blushing.

Hoshina gained a hold on the ball and slowly started to walk away, “I’m already yours.”  
Yorune’e eyes widened, “Yeah? Well, then I claim you as my boyfriend,” Yorune stated, almost proudly.  
Whenever Yorune found himself in an embarrassing or new situation he would switch back to his default mode. That meant that he would get a sudden burst of confidence. That was what was currently happening. Hoshina responded with a short, “Of course.”

 

*End Flashback*

Hoshina walked out with his hair completely wet. Yorune smiled at his boyfriend’s cute habit. He waited until Hoshina sat on the bed and then moved to dry his hair. Yoru leaned forward and sighed in content. “You’re my soccer prince.”

“We lost to Seiseki,” Hoshina stated. “Mhm, that’s true, but that doesn’t matter to me. You played really well. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll fully support you. Even after any losses.” Yorune finished drying Hoshina’s hair and then hung the towel. He joined Hoshina in bed and pulled him down. “Fuck, I love you so much. You know that, right Shina.” Hoshina gripped him by his hips, “I do. You’re all mine and I’m yours.” Yorune chuckled, there was something possessive in Hoshina’s tone. It made Yorune fall in love with Hoshina all over again. “Well, we better do this quick. I can’t leave my team for too long,” Yorune stated playfully.


End file.
